The growth of the electronics industry has been premised on the industry's ability to create devices that can process more and more instructions, faster and faster, while continuing to shrink the size of such devices. Advances in processes to enable this growth include not only manufacturing processes that allow the creation of smaller and smaller scale features on semiconductor substrates, but auxiliary processes that support such manufacturing steps.
For instance, processes that utilize a metallic plating bath to plate metal onto substrates require supporting methods to keep the plating bath at a particular condition (e.g., concentration level of various components) to ensure plating performance. Accordingly, plating bath metrology is an important capability, and improvements in such are desired generally to help maintain today's semiconductor manufacturing processes, as well as new processes that are being created.